Talk:Story (FNaF3)/@comment-208.104.163.38-20141215102614
I have an idea, This is definitely not real, so don't complain. Location: It should be a pizzeria, as always, Named Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, as always.. Rooms: We have a dining area, show stage, Parts/Service, bathrooms, Kitchen (which you can now see), Fun Cove, East Hall, West Hall, And the office. (i cant think of any more) The Office: It is similar to FNAF 1, But alot cleaner, and has lights on the ceiling, There is doors, The doors are very shiny and clean, but look exactly like the fnaf 1 doors, There is a table, painted white, with some sheets of paper on it, Most likely work stuff. The floor is white and black checkers, obviously. Freddy Fazbear: Freddy looks alot cleaner and shiny, he has a bigger bowtie which is now red, and 8 buttons under it, These buttons are smaller. His tophat is bigger, it is black, but with a red stripe on it, Like Toy Freddys tophat, He is as fat/skinny as FNAF1 Freddy Fazbear, His jumpscare is him coming from the left side, he goes to the left hall yes. Almost exactly like the fnaf 1 jumpscare (NOT TALKING BOUT POWER OUT) But his eyes arent animatronic and his head is tilted back a little itsy bit. Bonnie The Bunny: He is now painted a lighter purple, His eyes are a little pushed back, and appear human, His ears are a little bit bigger, and his belly is now painted fully white, It is also new and shiny, clean. His bowtie is now black. Bonnie seems to have a little bit bigger nose, and finally has eyebrows. Woohoo, His jumpscare is him coming from the left side (see below) With his mouth open, looking directly at you, shaking his head left to right a slight bit for a while. Did i mention all of these jumpscares shake your screen like freddys jumpscare in fnaf 1? (NOT FREDDYS POWER OUT JUMPSCARE) Chica The Chicken: Now painted a brighter yellow, Her bib says "Lets Eat!!!" Like always, Her bib has little red, blue, purple, yellow, and green dots on it. Her beak looks alot shinier and clean, it is also a bit smaller. Her eyes are a little bit pushed in, she is also a little bit smaller, and looks clean and shiny, her jumpscare is activated when she is in the office, and you pull up then pull down the monitor, Her jumpscare is her up close coming from the right side (she comes from the right hall and bonnie the left, le swap) With her head tilted back a bit and her mouth open, while screaming. Foxy: Foxy has his old name back, Screw ye' mangle, He is in the fun cove, looking exactly like pirate cove, but the curtains are a lighter purple, He is fully repaired, his head looks exactly the same from fnaf 2, But new, clean, and shiny, and repaired, He is also the same color as before, Like dusty rose, His body is new, cleaner, and shiny, he also has a full white belly, He has his hook, but his hook is now just a toy, he has less sharper teeth, but theyre still sharp, His legs are a bit bigger, He still has his shorts, but his shorts are now a lighter brown, and not ripped apart, His feet are the same as before, but repaired and shiny, If he gets in, your done for, he runs like in fnaf 1, and has his animation, His jumpscare is him jumping in, looking at you, and screaming The Guard: You are a guard named Peter Jones, You cannot see yourself, like always, You look around a bit quicker, which is good, I really have nothing else to say. Mechanics: Doors are activated by pressing a button on the wall, like fnaf 1. There are no lights, you will automatically see them if they are in the hallway/ window or at the door, however, to make this even, they go really fast, Hallucinations? There is only one where the screen goes into a death minigame like fnaf when jumpscared, its more of fredbears diner (i suppose the fnaf 2 death minigames take place in fredbears) This will include the murdering of the children, where you play as the purple man, and you have to kill them to get out of the minigame, it will also be playing a heavily distorteed sentence like in fnaf 2 minigames (S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M) Y-O-U-C-A-N-T Soryy for my grammar, I know i missed alot,but this is all i could do.